A number of electronic systems are commonly used to coordinate the offer and sale of products or services, and the display of information for such products or services, in electronic commerce settings. Many types of electronic user interfaces are provided to consumers for accessing electronic commerce information via electronic platforms such as kiosks, smart devices, websites, or mobile apps. For instance, consumers commonly utilize user interfaces on such platforms to identify products and services, obtain information (e.g., location, cost, specifications) on specific products and services, and to make and manage electronic purchases of such products and services.
The shopping and information gathering activity performed in such user interfaces that leads to product and service purchases may involve multiple user activities and inputs within the user interface. Such activities and inputs may include user actions to select hyperlinked content, enter and refine search queries, navigate among different product or service descriptions and categorizations, and designate or enter purchase information or actions for a selected product or service.
A variety of rules and processes are utilized by existing user interfaces and information systems to generate or improve search results in e-commerce settings. Such rules and processes may include word misspelling/synonym lists, term or phrase-to-category mappings and exclusions, and other forms of predefined data and logic. Many existing approaches are applied in e-commerce settings to generate or improve search results by incorporating these rules and other human-reviewed or human-intervening approaches. However, these approaches are often inaccurate, incomplete, or outdated when applied to a large catalog of information, and as a result, many e-commerce user interfaces end up providing incomplete or irrelevant information. This results in the use of additional computer and network resources to locate relevant information and to fulfill consumer purchasing activity.